


Beep beep Sammy

by ObsessedAngel



Series: Halloween Spooptacular [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Amusement Parks, Clowns, Fear, M/M, fright fest, halloween spooptacular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 10 Spooptacular!</p><p>We’re at an amusement park and I swear to god that clown is following me. (Sam and Gabe, Dean and Cas are there but wandered off. Sam is scared. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beep beep Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> I am so many behind. I apologize. But I have off tomorrow. Maybe writing can be a thing that happens.)

“Sam? Sam!”

Sam was pulled out of his thoughts by Gabriel yelling his name. He cleared his throat and tried for lighthearted when he answered.

“What no humiliating nicknames? Did you run out of them finally?”

“I called you 4 times. By 4 perfectly good names I’ll have you know, and you didn’t respond. I was actually getting kind of worried about you kiddo. You okay?”

Sam nodded and reached down to squeeze Gabriel’s shoulder but Gabe caught his hand in his.

“Talk to me.”

“I’m fine.” He pulled out of Gabriel’s hand and ignored the concerned look in favor of scanning the area. “So where the hell do you think they wandered off to?”

“Your perverted brother probably took my little Angel into a dark corner somewhere.” Gabriel said and Sam laughed.

“Dean perverted? You saw the way Cas was pulling him along right? More likely Cas was bored and decided to make his own fun. But they’d have to find a really dark corner for Dean to agree to do anything in this public a place.”

Gabriel started walking and Sam kept close to his heels. “Which is really insulting actually. Cas is a good looking guy. Dean-o could do worse than him.”

“It’s not about doing worse, you know Dean is in love with him.”

“We all know that. Just wish he’d come out of the closet long enough to see that nobody cares.”

“He’s getting better. He kissed Cas in line earlier.”

Gabriel laughed, “After pretending to trip into Cas’ lips.”

“Hey, I didn’t say he was smooth.”

Last week they’d all agreed to go to Fright fest at the amusement park and Gabriel had insisted it was a double date to try and tease the hell out of Dean. So when they actually got here, Gabe said it again, that they were finally here for their date. Dean had blushed and Cas had tried to make him feel better by saying it wasn’t a date because they would have kissed if it were. Dean had chosen that moment to “accidentally fall” against Cas, who just happened to break his fall with his mouth. Dean had been “secretly” dating Cas for a few months now, and despite what Gabriel said, it wasn’t because he was ashamed of Cas. It was actually the opposite. Dean really, really cared about Cas, but had never been much of a PDA guy. So he was having a hard time showing Cas how he felt when they weren’t alone. He got embarrassed easily and Gabriel’s constant teasing certainly didn’t help anything.

Which was probably why Cas and Dean had ditched them. Sam scanned the area again and couldn’t see them anywhere. And this park was huge. They could be anywhere. Sam looked around again and almost stumbled over Gabriel who had stopped moving. He glanced up at Sam.

“Any particular reason you’re trying to walk inside my skin? I mean, I don’t mind, but a little warning would be nice.”

“I’m not-“

“You’ve been half a step behind me the entire walk across the courtyard.”

Sam licked his lips and glanced around again. “It’s nothing.”

Gabriel sighed, “It’s obviously not nothing.” He turned his head and grinned when he saw a park bench. He grabbed Sam’s hand and pulled him over to it. He pulled Sam so he was standing in front of it and climbed up, so he was towering over Sam. He put his hands on Sam’s shoulders condescendingly and asked, “Tell Gabey-wabey all about it.”

Sam laughed and swatted his hands away. “First off, stop that now. Second, get down before we get in trouble.” He could feel all the tension drain from him. He was worried about nothing. He turned around and gestured for Gabriel to hop on his back. “Come on. I’ll carry you to the next ride.”

“I look like a child to you?” He heard Gabriel ask but felt him slide his arms around him. Sam wrapped his hands around Gabriel’s legs and grinned.

“I’ll get you a lollipop.”

“Now you’re talking.”

 

About an hour later Sam couldn’t stop the panic rising in his chest now. Before he’d been able to shrug it off, but now?

“Sam. What the hell is wrong with you?” Gabriel asked and Sam grabbed his shoulder and turned him around and pointed.

“You see that clown?”

Gabriel nodded. “Yea. We talked about this remember? You said you could handle a few clowns. It’s fright fest, there are clowns, doctors, maniacs, monsters and creepy little girls running around this place. That’s the whole point.”

“No. I know that. And all the other actors are cool and creepy and fun or whatever, but that one? That one is stalking me.”

Gabriel looked back at Sam and grinned. “Listen, I know you’re hot and even a clown would want that bod, but come on baby, you really think he’s stalking you?”

“Yes.” Sam pulled Gabriel off onto another side path and peeked around the bush. “He was standing at the entrance to Kingda ka. He was IN line at Nitro. He was even on the freaking tea cup ride.”

“That we’re still not telling Dean we went on.” Gabriel said holding up his hands and Sam grabbed them and shoved them.

“I’m being serious. That clown won’t leave me alone.”

Gabriel peeked out of the bushes and watched the clown jump out at a girl on her phone then run back to his place next to the light pole and started swinging around it like a creeper. ”Babe, I don’t think they move that far from there spots. Maybe there are a bunch of people dressed up the same throughout the park?”

“It’s the same guy.” Sam shook his head. That clown had stared at him. Every time he caught Sam looking. He KNEW it was the same guy. “I’m calling Dean.”

Gabriel frowned, “Why? Because he can protect you better than I can?”

“No. So we can get the hell out of here.”

“We’re not leaving until I force your brother on Nitro.”

Sam let out a frustrated breath. “You know Dean isn’t going on that. He’s terrified of flying. And that’s like flying in reverse.”

“I know. That’s why he’s also going on Batman. I don’t think he knows what that one does. And it’s his favorite superhero so it’ll be easy to trick him onto it.” Gabriel grinned and Sam shook his head.

“I want to go.”

Gabriel held up his hands. “I can solve this.” He turned on his heels and stalked away from Sam.

“Gabriel!” He called but it was too late. He was already approaching the clown. Sam snuck out a little further to hear.

“Hey! Ugly!”

The clown turned to look at him and looked like he was gearing up to start his act. Gabriel shook his head and pointed back at Sam.

“See that gorgeous piece of beefcake up there hiding behind the ficus? He is mine. And only I get to torment him. If I see you anywhere near him again, for the rest of the night I will make you regret the day you agreed to take this crappy minimum wage job. Do we understand each other?”

Sam couldn’t see Gabriel’s face but it must have been convincing enough because the clown held up his hands and walked off. Gabriel turned around and gave him the thumbs up. Sam just scowled and walked toward him.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“No. But now you can pay attention to me instead of that guy. I’m super jealous you know.”

Sam noticed people around them staring. “Everyone is looking. Now they think I’m a big wimp.”

Gabriel turned around and scanned the area. “Anyone else wanna piece of me? Keep staring. I’ll sick Groot here on your asses!”

Sam shushed him and grabbed his hand pulling him away and toward anywhere that wasn’t there. When they were far enough away, Sam couldn’t help but smile. “If I’m Groot, does that make you Rocket?”

“Why do I automatically gotta be Rocket?”

“You want to be Gamora?” Sam grinned.

“Maybe.”

 

About two hours later they’d tracked down Dean and Cas and Gabriel had tricked Dean onto Batman and now was trying to convince him onto Nitro.

“No way in hell.” Dean said

“Come on. Batman was way worse. That was actually FLYING.”

Dean crossed his arms. “Which is really crap because everyone knows Batman doesn’t fly.”

“He fly’s with that cable hook things.” Cas offered and Dean glared at him until he gave a defeated huff and turned away.

“You don’t have to do this Dean. Just wait for us here.” Sam offered

“No he CANNOT just-“ Gabriel cut himself off. “Son of a bitch.”

“What?” Dean asked and Gabriel pointed. Sam looked and felt the color drain from his face.

“I told you!”

Gabriel wasn’t listening. He’d taken off toward the clown and Sam tried to chase after him but by the time he got there it was too late. Gabriel had knocked the clown over and had stolen his shoe. Really? His shoe! He started hitting the clown with it when Sam grabbed him from behind.

“I told you not to mess with him!”

Sam spotted security before Gabriel did. He grabbed Gabe’s arm and forced him away.

“Ha! Hard to be terrifying with only one shoe!”

Sam pulled Gabriel and forced him to run. Gabriel finally got the hint and saw security booking it toward them. He stopped fighting Sam and they both ran over to Dean and Cas. Sam grabbed Dean and Gabriel grabbed Cas on the way until all four of them were tearing through the park.

“Do I want to know why we’re running?” Dean asked but didn’t stop.

Gabriel grinned. “I beat up a clown and stole his shoe.”

“I am somehow not surprised.” Dean said as they continued dodging in and out of the crowds of people. The security guys were obviously not going to catch them. They were slow and basically only for show. Gabriel held up the shoe.

“I’m going to display this.”

Sam glared at him. “You’re going to burn it. I’d make you ditch it now, except it has your prints all over it.”

“Aw Slim Jim. Always thinking of me.”  

Sam shook his head, but grinned. Only with Gabriel would a night at the amusement park end with him beating up a clown and them getting chased by security. His Hero.


End file.
